


Chapter 1: Part one

by Babyyodaism



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyyodaism/pseuds/Babyyodaism
Summary: Let’s just simply say that this is similar to the Skywalker saga the main character is just Din Djarin
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction... like ever  
> I’m pretty proud of it and I’m gonna start by posting Chapter one of Din Djarin’s story there will be 6 chapters and they all have parts on each chapter  
> In my fanfic Din is a Jedi/Mandalorian a Jedalorian (: and throughout the fanfic you get to experience all of the characters Point of views  
> I give full editing credit to @tovars_eyeliner y’all follow her on Twitter without her I wouldn’t be able to do this  
> let me know what y’all think in the comments below

Tatooine is a Hutt controlled desert planet in the outer rim of the galaxy, but it’s also the birthplace of Din Djarin.  
“Din come inside dinners ready!” Din’s mother ordered. “Coming mom!” The young boy yelled, running full speed towards her.  
Din caught up with his mother and collided with his dad. “Woah! Kiddo why in such a rush?”  
“I’m trying to finish this cool project I started, I found a piece of scrap from this ship-”  
“Din!” His mother yelled. “We told you not to go to that part of town anymore. It's dangerous, and filled with dirty scavengers and gangsters.” “I’m sorry momma.” Replied young Din.  
“It’s just, I want to learn how to fly and be a great pilot like dad used to be.” Din’s father kneeled down to his height and exhaled. “Din, you are such a brave boy and I’m so proud of your mindset, but you must be patient with things. It’s not an easy life out there and you will be tested throughout it.” The little boy’s eyebrows crinkled up, not sure where his father was going with this.  
“Dad why can’t I just be normal?” Din's eyes became teary. “Din, being strong with the force doesn’t make you different from any other 9-year-old boy. I believe that you shall bring hope to those who have none and kindness to those who don’t know how to act upon it.”  
“What is the force?” Din asked. His father smiled at him. “It’s a mysterious energy field created by life that binds the galaxy together, and you have that power in you son. We both do, but it does not make us any different from anyone else.”  
“I get dreams of things that happen before I’ve even lived them, I knew you and Momma would be furious but I was just so excited to show you all... I’m sorry.” Din’s head tilts down, staring at his shoes. “You have a bright future ahead of you Din and I’m so proud of the young man you’ve grown into, now go on, your mother is waiting for you to eat dinner.” 

Chapter 1: Part Two

“Din!!!” Din’s mother yelled.  
“We have to leave now, son”  
“What why?” The boy reacted with worry in his expression. “They’re here we have to go now!” Din’s mom cries out to his father. “Go, go, go! Din stay beside your mother and do not leave her side” Din’s father commanded, “Yes father” Din said running towards his mom.  
As Din and his mother ran away, Din’s father ran towards his neighbor “Owen please hide them in your cellar the droid army is here, protect them at all cost!!”. “Are you not going to go into hiding with your family?” Owen questioned, “No I need to go help the other villagers!” Din’s father informed Owen, and he ran to the other side of the village. Din was hugging his mother’s leg as she came toward Owen, “Please we will not be of any annoyance” Din’s mother pleaded. Owen exhaled as he clutched his keys from his pocket and he opened the cellar, “Quickly now”, Din’s mother quickly grabbed Din, muttering a quick thank you to her neighbor and she made her way under the cellar.  
“Shh Din we have to be quiet, they’re here,” Din’s mother ordered, the callow boy nodded slowly while holding his mother’s arm.  
Din closed his eyes just trying to ignore all the explosions and screams he was hearing, knowing that those same screams will haunt him for the rest of his life.  
“PLEASE HELP ME SOMEBODY HELP”  
“NO NO PLEASE DON’T KILL ME”  
“KILL ME, NOT THEM”  
Tears rolled down Din’s cheeks and he covered his ears to block the screams of his fellow neighbors and friends. “Momma I’m scared, where’s Father?” Din questioned as he looked at his mother with despair.“I don’t know but we have to be quite” His mother said, her heart shattered, all she wanted to be was for her son to flourish in life, she also wanted to break down and cry but she couldn’t. She needed to stay strong for Din.

A few moments later the doors of the root cellar opened up. They both gasped in fear as a 6ft tall B2 super battle droid towered over them pulling his mother out of the cellar “NO MOMMA DON’T LEAVE ME” Din cried out, his mother looked at Din as she cried in agony “I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, DIN” his mother wailed.

Din got up and tried to grab his mother and return her back to the cellar, but it was no use, there is no way for an 80 Ib pound boy to try to out strength a 6ft 3 battle droid.  
But Din followed the droid, once he came out of the Root Cellar and watched the situation around him, he felt frightened as if he was in a nightmare, battle droids everywhere, ships fighting over his village, and lifeless bodies just laying in the open. He covered his ears with his hands as he rushed towards the droid, and what he saw was unforgettable. He saw the droid in front of him throw his mom to a crowd of villagers who were alive, they were lined up their backs against the wall as they stare in terror at the droids in front of them. From the corner of his eye, he could see another droid dragging his father to the crowd. He and his mother rejoined, hugging each other but they split apart when they saw Din just standing there. They panicked, they tried shouting at him but it was no use, at the moment they opened their mouths, they were executed instantaneously.  
Din's eyes widened,  
He couldn’t breathe,  
Everything sound was muffled,  
Everything moved in slow motion in Din’s visions.  
After the droids took a step back from the lives they just executed, Din ran to his now-deceased parents,  
“MOMMA, PAPA” The heartbroken boy wailed as he kneeled down in front of his parents but, a droid appeared behind him. He slowly glanced up at the droid and the droid slowly lifted his wrist rocket towards the young boy to end his life but thus suddenly...  
There were these things that came out of nowhere. ‘People’ Din thought they wore armor with jet packs and blasters that shot down all the droids. The droids were retreating back to their ships and swiftly a man came up to Din in armor holding out his hand, Din looked up at him scared to trust this stranger but he really didn’t have another choice.  
He took the mysterious man’s hand having a sense that he could trust this man in armor. He did not speak once to him but picked him up and flew away to safety.  
The man in armor landed on a ship that was in the sky. Inside the ship, there were other men in armor they all glanced at Din but they went back to continue what they were doing. The man who saved you from the droid army guided you to the nearest bench and sat you there.  
The man crouched in front of Din and spoke, “Stay here and don’t move, nothing bad will happen to you now that you’re with us. We will protect you, Understood?”  
Din nodded, looking down at his feet. The man gave the boy a light pat in the shoulder after leaving him alone.

.  
.  
.  
After a long trip and now arriving at an unknown location to Din, the same man who rescued him guided him into some tunnels and left him in a room.  
Din was now sitting down on the floor of this room surrounded by more men in armor they weren’t paying any attention to him. Din was just sitting there alone until a girl walked up to him, “Hello there what’s your name?”  
Din didn’t reply, he was too shocked by what he just witnessed and he just wanted to be alone.  
But the girl did not give up on him, so she sat next to him. The awkwardness that filled the room because of Din staying silent, she decided to leave him alone, so she stood up and when she was about to walk away, Din replied “it’s Din”.

Chapter 1: Part Three

Readers POV*  
“Y/N the armorer is asking for your presence in the council room” A random Mandalorian spoke to you  
“Just a minute” you demanded  
You walked towards a little boy sitting down by himself not saying a word just looking down at his feet and twiddling his fingers  
“Hello there, what’s your name,” you ask politely  
For a long period of silence, he doesn’t answer you  
Maybe he’s a foundling that just got in trouble you thought or he’s just not a big fan of chatting  
A couple of minutes in through the awkward silence you finally got up and was about to leave as you walked away from the boy he said something that got your attention  
“Pardon?” You wanted him to repeat what he just said  
“You asked what my name is, it’s Din”  
“Oh hello Din my name is Y/N pleasure to meet you”  
He nods his head  
“I was just about to meet with the Armorer would you like to join me?” You felt sorry for the boy you didn’t want to leave him by himself  
He doesn’t reply at all he just gets up and walks towards you  
As you and Din and walk down the tunnel underground you're trying to make a conversation with this boy  
“So what’s happening you seemed really upset”  
Din replies “I don’t want to talk about it”  
“Ok, I’m sorry” you say with sympathy  
As you two finally reach the meeting room of the Mandalorians you walk toward the armorer and sat in front of her in  
“My presence is requested by you?”  
“Yes” she replies  
“I think it’s finally getting to the point of when you should start being tested by instinct and Mandalorian skills”  
You look up at her “I’m not sure I understand”  
“An oath shall be given to you, and you will be tested to your full potential”  
Wait was it really that time to swear to the creed your young mind thought am I really about to become a Mandalorian warrior  
“I- I don’t know what to say” You noticed Din was listening in the back to what the Armorer was telling you  
The armorer then turns her focus away from you and back to you with a silver helmet  
“Kneel please” she asks of you  
You move out of your chair and kneel down to her 

* Strength is life, for the strong have the right to rule.  
* Honor is life, for with no honor one may as well be dead.  
* Loyalty is life, for without one's clan one has no purpose.  
* Death is life, one should die as they have lived.

You will raise your young as Mandalorians — and defend them. You will wear our armor, and speak our language. And you will serve the clan, and rally when called. These are the Resol'nare — the Six Actions — sacred to our movement. Do them — and you may live to call yourselves Mandalorians!

As she said those vowels a helmet was put over your head  
Your vision was a lot different in the helmet more clearer  
As you looked around the room adjusting to the helmet you looked at Din  
He looked at you with curiosity  
“Rise my fellow Mandalorian warrior” The Armorer speaks  
As you rise to your feet you had this feeling of power in you like you were invisible you look up to The Armorer and nod your head of respect towards her 

Shortly after gaining the rank of A Mandalorian, you meet up with Din  
“Are you hungry?” you ask the boy  
He nods his head yes  
“Follow me” you commanded him and he obeys  
You watch the boy as he snacks on his meal you got him from the Cafeteria  
“Would you like anything to drink?” You ask  
He nods “Water is fine”  
As you walked back to Din you take your helmet off  
Din slowly picks his head up to meet his eyes with yours  
“May I ask again what happened to you Din”  
“I said I don’t want to talk about it” the boy slightly raises his voice in frustration  
“I’m sorry”  
Din sighs in pain you could hear it in his voice something terrible has happened to him you can feel and see it  
“My parents were killed” Din replies to you  
You look up at him feeling guilty about asking him so many questions but now that you know what’s really wrong with him  
It personally hurts you  
“Oh... I- I’m so sorry Din”  
“Wha- what happened to them”  
Din was just about to answer that question until a knock on the door snapped you out of the conversation  
“The Armorer wants to see the kid” A Mandalorian informs  
You look at Din and back to the Mandalorian “Ok”  
You get up and Din is still sitting there scared and in shock  
“It’s okay Din they just wanna speak with you” You try comforting the boy  
He gets up out of his chair and follows you as y’all both walk into the Council room The Armorer speaks to a group of Mandalorians called “DeathWatch”  
“Why do y’all bring this boy before me” The Armorer asks  
A mysterious leader of the clan speaks up  
“I found him after a breakout with the separatists' droid army they were destroying and disturbing the peace of this Young boy’s village they wiped out all the villagers and he was the only one left alive”  
The Armorer looks at the boy  
“Please come towards me” she asks politely  
Din looks at you and you just give him the look of it’s ok  
He slowly walks towards The Armorer  
“What is your name?”  
She asks  
“It’s Din”  
“Din what?”  
“Din Djarin”  
The whole room turns to silence for a brief moment  
“We shall teach him the ways of The Mandalorian” The Armorer informs the people in the room  
Your eyes widen wait what you thought  
“Din Djarin will now train as a young foundling and will breed into a Mandalorian warrior” Everyone in the room was looking at each other in shock  
You looked at Din  
Din didn’t really have a reaction though I don’t think he really knew what was going on  
You’ve known him for like a few hours but you could tell he was mind clouded when it came to situations like these


	2. Chapter 2: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment below and tell me what y’all think of this so far and if y’all want more

*Din is 19*  
*Reader is 23*

Stay on your feet!! Din thought in his head as he was fighting his brother Paz  
Paz was strong but Din was faster in counterattacks he knew exactly what Paz’s next move was  
“Cmon Paz make your move” Din says in a strong cocky tone  
“Don’t let your pride get in the way brother I’d hate to steal your thunder by kicking your ass”  
Paz drops Din down on his back by knocking him off balance  
“Ugh” Din chokes out as the breath is knocked out of him  
Paz reaches his hand out to help his brother up  
Din looks up at him and takes his hand  
“Later Paz” Din warns Paz for a rematch later  
He nods his head in agreement  
As Din is walking out of the training room he meets up with You  
“Hey” He speaks to you  
After all these years he’s still the little innocent orphan boy that you met on the bench in the underground tunnel who wouldn’t peep a word to you and now he’s telling you Hi  
“Hey Din, how was training?”  
“Eh, it was alright I’ve scheduled a rematch with Paz later on”  
Din is always wanting to be the alpha of things his pride can sometimes make him arrogant  
“Oh, you just can’t help yourself can you?”  
“Nope” he replies plainly  
“I wanna show you something” Din says to you  
You get excited but at the same time you know he has feelings for you but you just can’t give in to him  
“Where we going?” You ask with curiosity  
“Just come on” Din says impatiently  
As you and Din walk up the stairs you come across a beautiful sunset the horizon and the feeling of it made it feel like there was nothing more beautiful than it  
“Woah” Your eyes widen  
“Yea it’s beautiful” Din says with enthusiasm  
As your looking at the sun he’s looking at you as you can see him out the corner of your eye  
“What?” You ask, he just won’t stop staring at you  
He smirks at you with that cocky grin that you just wanna slap off sometimes  
“Nothing” he chuckles  
A few moments later of just absorbing the beauty of the sunset  
Paz comes in to interrupt  
“Hey love birds moment is up y’all cmon”  
“Wait where are we going?” You ask Paz  
“They didn’t say they want all The Mandalorians to meet up though I think The Armorer has got information to give us about the Clone war that’s currently going on”  
“Oh, ok” You walks past Paz to go back inside 

“Well well well brother I see you making the move on her” Paz teases Din  
“Shut up Paz” Din says annoyed already by his bucket head brother  
“Hey take my advice the first chance you get with her I’d rock her world-“  
“I said shut up Paz” Din raises his voice in anger  
Paz shrugs in his defense  
As both of the young men reach Y/N they sit on each side of her  
The Armorer then begins to talk  
“Attention all warriors we are at war!”  
She informs us all  
Everyone looks at each other in disbelief one Mandalorian speaks up  
“What are you talking about?”  
“For 3 millennium our kind has been at war with an army of sorcerers named Jedi”  
You look at Din and he looks back at you Paz on the right side scoffs in at the information The Armorer is giving us  
He’s a good friend but he can be so disrespectful when it comes to serious times like this  
The Armorer then continues “We are not mercenaries, we are not enemies, but we must keep peace with the Jedi if we are to put an end to the clone war and bring peace to Mandalore, our friends, family, and our ally’s”  
“We shall have a meeting with the Jedi council at sunrise tomorrow to discuss negotiations”  
Your heart sped up a bit Mandalorians and Jedi do not get along with each other so the thought of coming face to face with one tomorrow is gut turning  
“We will not bring conflict but peace to the Jedi” The Armorer then finishes  
After Information was spilt everyone split up into groups for plans just in case the Jedi try to over cross us  
Yes Mandalorians are paranoid  
But you didn’t really bother to stay so you Just went back to your room to sit down in peace and think for a moment  
A few minutes later of dead silence there is a small knock on the door it was Din  
“Hey” he slowly walked towards you he was good at giving space to his peers when he knew they needed it but when it came to you had had to be around you to make sure you're ok  
“Hi” you reply back  
“So... what do you think about all that?”  
“Honestly Din I don’t know I’ve never met a Jedi before” it’s true you haven’t you’ve heard stories about them but have never gotten close to one or spoke to one  
“Yea me too” he sits down next to you  
“Do you think we can all agree on the treaty and be able to get along with them?” You ask  
“I don’t know, me personally I don’t have a problem with the Jedi I just don’t understand why the Mandalorians do” Din replies  
“I just wish we didn’t get brought into this nonsense with the politicians it’s absurd truth be told”  
“I agree”  
Din sighs he’s got something on his mind that he wants to tell you  
You turn you head towards him giving him a signal that’s it’s ok to say what he needs to say  
“Listen, Y/N I- I’m sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable sometimes like earlier when we were outside I had a feeling you were feeling uneasy in that moment and I apologize”  
“It’s ok Din”  
“No it’s not ok, I- I just can’t get rid of these feelings I have for you”  
“Din stop” you say softly  
“No just hear me out ok?”  
You slowly nod  
“I- I can’t be around you, but I need to be around you”  
“The thought of not being around you or near you or being able to hear your voice I- I feel like I’m dying like I’m trapped underwater”  
He grabs your hand  
“But when I’m with you I feel somewhat alive I feel a feeling that I haven’t felt since...”  
He pauses and tilts his head down  
“Since my parents were alive”  
“You bring me this joy, this happiness that makes me feel invisible  
“And just the touch of your skin Y/N sends shivers down my spine”  
“Din please” you try to warn him you're trying not to bring up feelings that you have of him because duty comes first but you just can’t deny that you're in love with him... wait hold on your in love with Din Djarin  
“I- I love you Y/N I’ve loved you since I even knew what the word love means”  
You felt a lump in your throat and your heart swelling up  
“I just I can’t- I can’t hide my feelings for you anymore” he admits”  
He gets close to you and y’all both touch foreheads  
“I- I can’t Din I’m sorry” You felt like your heart was just pierced by a blaster bolt  
“I can’t fall in love with you I just can’t duty comes first with the Mandalorians and if they find out about us word will spread and rumors will spread and it’s just gonna bring conflict”  
“Wait so do you feel something for me” Din interrupts  
“If there is something on your mind that I need to know please tell me” Tears start to swell In Din’s eyes  
“Please Y/N just listen to me-“  
“No you listen to me!” you got up from your chair  
“If you wanna live in secret for the rest of your life then be my guest but I can’t live like that Din as much as I have feelings for you we can’t...”  
“It will eventually destroy us and I can’t lose my best friend”  
Din slowly gets up from his chair and walks towards the exit  
“Your right Y/N” You could hear the hurt in his voice  
“It would destroy us” Din slowly turns away from you and walks out the door

You walk towards a window and slowly see the sun setting nothing but darkness surrounding you now  
A tear flows down your cheek and you suddenly feel empty inside.

Chapter 2: Part Two

Din’s pov*

Waking up to a new day could sometimes be joyful but also painful and sad  
After your conversation with Y/N your mind is cloudy and you feel broken a feeling of guilt, pain, and sadness is crippling you 

You haven’t felt this hurt since Mom and Dad died... Oh, pull it together Din...  
Din argues with his conscious  
You can’t just suddenly have your worlds end over some girl a girl that you’ve know since you were just a boy  
A girl that didn’t give up on you when everyone else did  
A girl that you are madly in love with but it’s one-sided  
As Din sighs he finally finds the strength to get out of bed and go clean up and get ready for this “I already know it’s gonna be a bad day”  
As you take a deep breath you head out the door while equipping your helmet  
The clan isn’t really strict about showing our identities to others it’s just something to put on since we are Mandalorians and from what you heard from other Mandalorians it’s a sign of respect  
When you exit your room you head towards the headquarters of the tunnel to find The Armorer cause a few days ago she mentioned a meeting with the Jedi so it would be respectful to let her know that you will be participating... as much as you hate it  
But it’s your duty

As you were heading to the training room to find Paz you come across her  
You wanted to pretend you didn’t see her but it was too late she walked up to you  
“Good morning Y/N” You say calmly to her  
“Good morning Din, are you heading to training?”  
“Umm no I was actually looking for Paz you haven’t happened to see him lately have you?”  
“No” she replies  
“My big brother is always on the move” Din chuckles  
“I’m gonna go find him I’ll talk to you later”  
“Ok” Y/N replies 

As you were walking down the main tunnel to find Paz you were purposely bumped into by a Mandalorian your familiar with  
“I’m sorry” You say to him  
“So... the legendary Din Djarin trying to win over a girl that you’ll never have a chance with”  
“She’s not gonna go for you mate” he says with pride  
“I have no idea what you're talking about but please move out of my way” you say in the most polite way  
“Why in such a rush Djarin?”  
You could feel something swelling up inside of you it felt like anger  
You take a deep breath  
“Please get out of my way please” You turn your head to look at him in the eye warning that you are not in the mood  
Then suddenly he doesn’t comply and pushes you  
“Are you kidding me?”  
“You know what Y/N needs right?”  
You slowly back up from this guy he has no idea he’s pushing the wrong buttons  
“She needs a real man like me, not someone trying to play Mandalorian” He chuckles  
“Your not even a real Mandalorian your just a sad little boy crying like a little bitch for mommy and daddy”  
When he mentioned your parents something snapped in you  
You felt like your entire body was on fire your vision turned red and anger was exploding out of you  
You were going to kill this guy  
As he tried to punch you  
You grabbed his wrist and held it so tight that you could hear his bones cracking and he was crying in pain  
When you let go of him you felt power pulsing through as you used one hand to send this guy flying into a wall  
As he collided into the wall you see blood pouring out of his helmet  
And when you saw that you severely injured this man your vision went back to normal and you felt remorse  
As you took your helmet off to see if your fellow Mandalorian brother was ok you noticed everyone was looking at you in shock and fear... she was looking at you  
“I’m sorry I’m so sorry I’m so sorry” you mumble those words quickly  
What did I do  
He wasn’t waking up and you had this man’s blood on your hands  
As you back away from the man  
You heard a voice yelling your name running towards you it was Paz  
“Din!!, Din!! brother what did you do?” He touches your shoulder but you push him off  
“Don’t touch me!!”  
You slowly back away from the scene everyone is staring at you but you didn’t care about them you cared about her staring you she looked at you like you were a monster  
You ran towards the exit of the tunnels and busted through the doors as you were running you remembered those words your father told you when you were younger  
“Din being strong with the force doesn’t make you any different from a 9-year-old boy “You have The Force In you we both do”  
As you slowed down to catch your breath you drop to your knees  
It’s dark and you have no idea where you are at  
You looked down at your bloody trembling hands and that’s when you realized that’s what dad meant all those years ago the force runs through me and I just used it to cause harm on a human  
“Din!” That voice is familiar  
You look back and see Y/N running towards you  
You hop back on your feet  
“Stay away from me I- I don’t wanna hurt you” you say with fear in your voice  
“Din please let me help you”  
“I don’t want your help!”  
She moves closer to you  
“I- I killed him he’s dead because of me”  
“No Din he’s not dead he’s ok”  
“Wha- what are you talking about, he was bleeding I have his blood on my hands”  
“Yes you pushed him pretty hard but he’s ok Din”  
You look at her in disbelief  
“Din how did you have the strength to break most of his bones in his hand and push him so hard that not only was he injured but so was the wall”  
“I-“  
“Come on let's go somewhere where we can talk without prying eyes and ears” she suggested  
You slowly nod your head.

Chapter Two: Part Three

Reader’s POV*

After washing the blood off of Din’s hands and calming him down we just sat there for awhile we were in some abandoned building south of Nevarro  
He ran away from the Mandalorian headquarters to get away from everyone   
But I chased after him I couldn’t just let him leave I had to make sure he was ok

“How can you even look at me right now, after what I just did?” Din broke the silence   
“You didn’t mean to hurt that man Din, it wasn’t your fault he was harassing you and were just defending yourself”   
“I could have killed him though”  
“What if that was you or Paz or someone close to me... I could never forgive myself”   
You take Din’s hand and just held it to comfort him   
“Din, what was he saying to you?” You wanted to know how all this began in the first place   
“I- he talked about my parents... and you”  
“What did he say?”  
“He told me that I was just a sad little boy crying for my parents and that I’m an orphan boy and I’ll never be a true Mandalorian... he was right” He looks up at the ceiling and swallows hard  
“And then he told me that I’d never have a chance with you he knew that I had feelings for you and that it would never work, I don’t deserve you”  
Din slowly shook his head you wanted to do something you hated seeing him this upset but what could you do  
“Hey, Din nobody can jeopardize our relationship I don’t care what people say about us or how I care about you... you’re still my Din Djarin and I’m still your Y/N”  
You grab his head and slowly turn it towards you  
“No one can take that away from us, no matter what happens”   
He slowly nods his head yes  
“What do you think the creed is gonna say about me since they know I’m force sensitive”  
“I don’t know Din... I don’t know”  
“I’m scared Of what’s gonna happen to me what if they kick me out or alert the Jedi Council I don’t want to be apart of that”  
He starts breathing heavily scared of what the clan will do with him  
“You can’t change who you are Din... just like you can’t stop the suns from setting”  
“But, I do think it’s best that the Jedi get involved-“  
“WHAT NO!!!” He interrupts he hops up quickly from where he was sitting   
“I will not be involved with that”  
“Din if the council takes you to the Jedi temple, they will teach you to control your force powers so you don’t hurt anyone again”  
“I’m not gonna be a Jedi I’d be an enemy against our creed and that’s treason, why are you suggesting this of me?!”   
“Because I think it’s in your best interest, I don’t want you to have to go through the guilt of killing an innocent on accident because you can’t control your anger”   
He slowly inhales and exhales  
“Please... don’t let them take me”  
“Din you will be fine this is a good thing and once you learn to control yourself you won’t have to worry about hurting someone on accident... not unless you want to”   
“And when you're done with your training I’ll still be there for you”  
You get up and walk up to him and wrap your arms around his waist to hug him  
He might be wearing beskar armor but it felt like you were holding him in that moment feeling his warmth that radiated from his body   
“Look at me” you ask him   
He turns his eyes towards you and you look at those beautiful brown orbs  
“I promise you I will not let anything bad happen to you Din”   
You stroke his face and then his cheek and then you stand on your tiptoes to reach his lips and give him a soft kiss   
His breath is taken away after you kiss him he looks at you with furrowed brows and he slowly grabs your face to kiss you again   
The kiss was the most passionate kiss you’ve ever had it had so much meaning into it   
This man that you’ve know since y’all were both little is now kissing you and you're allowing it  
As much as you hated the idea of y’all being together because of the creed you just had to see what his lips felt like to yours   
Eventually, y’all both pull away for each other your panting   
“W- we have to stop before this turns in to something that we’ve both been craving for awhile”   
He nods in agreement, the sexual tension between y’all is like putting a battery on your tongue it’s... electrifying   
But you were not about to sleep with the man of your dreams in some dirty abandoned building   
“Come on Din, we have to head back”  
He huffs out  
“Ok”  
You take his hand and walk with him 

Once y’all both reached back to the Mandalorians there were a bunch of eyes staring at y’all   
You see The Armorer come out of a room with a Jedi master he looked awfully familiar   
“Din Djarin, this is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi he is here to speak with you” The Armorer straightly informs Din  
Din looks at you and you shake your head telling him that it’s ok he lets go of your hand   
And walks slowly to the Jedi  
“Greetings Mr.Djarin I am Obi-Wan Kenobi we’ve received a message from your creed that you have discovered your force sensitive abilities”  
“Yes” Din replies  
“Please, follow me let’s go somewhere where we can privately talk” the Jedi suggests   
Din follows behind him 

You slowly tilt your head down in sadness knowing that this will be the last time you see Din for a while until he learns who he really is   
But you must remember it’s what’s best for him if tables were turned I’m sure he’d want the same thing for you.


	3. Chapter 3: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, just a heads up chapter three will have six parts in it I personally loved writing this chapter cause it was very emotional and Din deserves the universe.

*Reader’s POV*

It’s been 5 years since the last time you’ve seen Din and those five years have not been easy your not at as happy anymore as you use to be around him  
You keep telling yourself that you will see him again  
But your slowly losing hope and your trying not to give up on his return but his absence is slowly eating at you  
Now that your older to finally be in the action with the experienced Mandalorians it’s given you’ve something to do rather than Training, eating, have conferences and meetings with the Mandalorians and sleeping it was all just a repeating cycle  
It’s been easier now that you’ve and Paz have a closer friendship bond but he misses his brother though  
They may have fought like dogs but in the end, they’d die for each other  
Everything has stayed the same though since Din left to train with the Jedi  
You wonder how’s he doing If he’s safe or being mistreated

You sigh and get up out of bed  
You rub your face and get ready for another day without Din  
After you freshened up and fixed up your hair you went to go find Paz he was sitting in a room eating on a sandwich he just got back from finding some dirty bounty that was in trouble for illegally gambling  
You’ve earned a lot of credits In the Past from turning in bounties sometimes you felt bad for them but you didn’t act on it  
You were trained to learn how not to let your emotions get the best of you when it comes to duty  
“Paz” you greeted just by saying his name to alert him that you were there  
“What’s up”  
“Nothing much, how was that bounty that you just turned in I heard that it was a nasty chase with him no one could ever get him”  
“Oh you know me Y/N I’m the best of the best”  
You chuckle  
Cocky just like his brother 

*Din’s POV* 

Sun was setting and the day was almost over you headed to the Jedi council room to give them a message that the chancellor requested for you to alert them  
Once you reached the Room you slowly bowed your head to all the Jedi masters in greeting  
“The Chancellor wanted me to give y’all this message” you handed Master Mace Windu the hologram that had information on it from the chancellor  
You didn’t really know what it was you were just told to speak to Chancellor Palpatine Ever since you’ve joined in the Jedi temple and wasn’t not only just a Mandalorian but somewhat a Jedi you both grew a bond  
He somewhat took you under his wing when you felt uncomfortable around Jedi because you are a Mandalorian  
But with familiar words, he told you  
“You cannot change who you are Din”  
He also had a lot of trust in you more then he had with any other Jedi  
But there was something off about him that you could not put your finger on  
He knew that you mourned and missed Y/N  
“Search your feelings Din, I feel that your heart is still not in the right place because of a certain someone that you miss”  
When you told him how you figured out that you were force sensitive it was almost like he was enjoying the story that happened with the Mandalorian that you almost killed  
But throughout all these years of learning who you really are and gaining knowledge of the force, not a day has gone by that you haven’t thought of her  
After all these years you still cannot stop thinking about her  
You also have dreams of her of what life would be like if you didn’t meet her in such a tragic and sad way all those years ago in those tunnels 

“Din, are you ok?” Anakin snapped you out of your thoughts  
“Yes I’m fine”  
“Obi-wan is asking for you he said he has one last mission just before the day ends”  
You sigh most days of training all you have been is just the Jedi’s errand boy  
But like you said they're treating you like this because you are part Mandalorian  
They have granted you rank of a Jedi knight on the bright side but you haven’t even gained your own personal lightsaber yet the only time you use a lightsaber is when your in training with other Jedi knights that are in your rank  
But your lightsaber combat skills have greatly increased over the years you're more faster but you’ve learned quickly how to properly defend yourself  
Seems like The Mandalorian training has paid off  
But it’s preposterous that you don’t have a lightsaber and you're a Jedi knight what Kind of Jedi doesn’t have his own lightsaber they don’t even let you fight alongside with them  
What it all boils down to is they don’t trust you the only people that have made these 5 years somewhat manageable is Anakin and the chancellor  
After you and Anakin both reach obi wan he tells his Padawan to give y’all a moment to speak with each other  
“Din, please come” Obi-wan demands  
“There is something that I want to show you”  
“Ok” you reply  
You and Obi-wan walk into a giant room that looked like a museum in the distance you see a sword in the middle of the room tightly secured  
Come to think of it, it looked like a sword/lightsaber  
As y’all both reached the middle you stare at the Sword  
“What is this?” You questioned Obi-wan  
“It is Called a dark saber, for over a millennium this saber has been wielded by many powerful Mandalorians and Jedi”  
You look at obi wan with curiosity  
“Wait Mandalorians have lightsabers too?”  
“No not all only the strongest can have ownership of this weapon”  
“Your ancestor Tarre Vizsla is the one who crafted this rare unique weapon and the ones who have leadership over Mandalore is the ones who wield it”  
“But I don’t rule over Mandalore”  
I scoff  
“Hell I’ve never even been there”  
“I know that but since you have Mandalorian blood running through you and the force  
He opens the box that the sword is held in  
“I am giving it to you”  
He hands the dark saber to you It wasn’t really heavy by the looks of it you thought it would be heavy  
“Why are you giving this to me?”  
Obi-wan smiles at you  
“Because you have earned it I know training with us has not been easy for you but you made it through, and I sense that your very strong with the force and you deserve to have ownership of this saber”  
You ignite the saber and this dark aura and smoke came off of it with a loud humming sound like a regular lightsaber  
“Umm I- I’m not sure what to say about this I’m very grateful Obi-Wan”  
“I’m also sending you home”  
“Really?!”  
“Yes, you deserve to go back with your family, but you do still have a choice to stay here and train fight alongside the Jedi and serve the force”  
You wanted to go home so bad and be able to see Y/N but you grew a friendship with some of the Jedi and your so grateful that you were trained properly by them  
“I- Yea I think I’m gonna go home for awhile I am so grateful that you're giving me that option”  
“What did the council even say?”  
“Well they agreed some of them wanted you to stay and fully become a Jedi but you deserve to go home we did our duty by helping another force sensitive”  
You nod your head  
“What will I do with this?” You lifted up the dark saber that wasn’t ignited  
“Attach it to your belt”  
“But remember Din... use your knowledge for good do not abuse the force  
“Thank you Obi-wan”  
He patted your shoulder and walked off  
You soon followed behind and ran into Anakin  
“Anakin” you called out to him  
“Yes?”  
“Thank you for being a good friend and for accepting me when no else did”  
“Your welcome Din, May the force be with you”  
You smiled at him  
“Goodbye old friend May the force be with you”.

Chapter 3: Part Two 

Reader’s POV*

“Paz”  
“Yea”  
“I think I’m gonna give up on Din’s return I just can’t keep hoping that he will suddenly just appear I’m holding on to false hope” You twiddle your fingers while telling Paz that you’re just gonna have to give up on his brother  
“What no don’t think like that Y/N if you were in his stinky boots he wouldn’t give up on you”  
“It’s been 5 years Paz I gotta stop”  
“Just thinking of him not ever returning I feel like I’m gonna die”  
Paz just looks at you with sympathy in his eyes  
“You love him don’t you?”  
“More than anything in this universe” You proudly admit  
You remember the moment that you told Din you and him would never work out that y’all would be living a lie but right now all you wanna do is just hold him and tell him how much you love him  
You’re aware of the consequences if y’all ever got together but you were consumed by this man  
“I’m gonna go to bed Paz, goodnight”  
“Goodnight Y/N”  
As you walked to your room and sat down you heard a small knock on the door  
You thought you were hearing things but someone knocked again  
You huffed in frustration as you walked to the door to open it  
“Paz I told you I’m going to be-“  
There he was standing there right in front of you still looking dashing and gorgeous  
“I- I Din how-“ you lost your words literally you felt like you couldn’t breathe in his presence  
“Hello Y/N” he smiled with that smile that you could just look at forever  
He was wearing beskar but not his helmet he also had something attached to his belt but you weren’t worried about that  
For 5 years straight you haven’t seen this man and now he’s standing here with you waiting for you to reply oh god...  
“Hi Din, it’s been a while hasn’t it?”  
“Yea” he chuckles  
“Here come in” you invite him into your room  
“Your room still looks the same”  
“Umm yeah, yea it does”  
“And you still look so beautiful”  
You smile so big at him that you feel like your jaw is about to break  
“Yeah thanks” you clear your throat  
“You look good too I see the Jedi still let you wear your beskar”  
“Yea there were some days I had to wear a Jedi robe, but most days I got to wear my beskar”  
“How was training with the Jedi?”  
“It was difficult not gonna lie but I feel so connected to the force then I have ever been”  
“I’ve gained a lot of knowledge over the years with the force and I’ve learned how to suppress my power and use it when needed only”  
“That’s awesome Din I’m so proud of you” you give him a warm smile  
“When I first arrived at the Jedi temple they told me I was filled with so much anger and hate from what happen to me in my past”  
You move closer to him letting him know that you're interested in the story  
“When I hurt that Mandalorian I tapped into the dark side and I let my hate get the best of me and I could have killed him I almost did, I wanted to at that moment”  
“So they told me I was gonna have to stay in control of my anger and they pushed me to my full potential”  
“And Apparently I have a Midi-Chlorian count of almost up to 20,000 which is unnatural and kind of rare for a Jedi or a force wielder, not even Master Yoda has a Midi-Chlorian count that high”  
Thankfully from having meetings and conversations with Jedi over the years you knew exactly what Din was talking about  
“Wow Din that’s a lot to take in how did you feel when they told you, you went to the dark side”  
“When I felt that kind of power it felt so good just to let go and let the force take over”  
“And what’s even scarier is all the tragic events that happened from losing my parents to thinking I lost you is what caused it”  
“I still have that kind of feeling in me though a crave for power every force sensitive is tested with the dark side and I wasn’t fully aware of who I was in that moment so I lost control”  
“What made you think that you lost me, Din?” You never knew that y’all’s relationship was a trigger for Din  
“When I admitted my feelings for you I thought I ran you off and I just couldn’t deal with that guilt of hurting you” He exhales  
You tilt your head down to look at your shoes and think of something to say  
“You know Din I never not wanted to be with you I just knew that there would be problems in the end”  
“I know that” Din says in a way that made you stomach turn god this man will be the end of you pull it together Y/N y’all aren’t kids anymore  
“But when you left me and that feeling of emptiness I had I realized that I’d rather be dead than not have you around me” You move closer to him and he doesn’t even peep a word when you do he’s just looking at you with those beautiful eyes  
You get so close that you can feel and hear his breathing and then you kiss him a kiss that you’ve been waiting for  
He slowly picks his arm up and cups your cheek  
“You have no idea how much I’ve missed you Din Djarin”  
“Oh I’ve missed you too Y/N” your lips trail all over his face and you start leaving a trail of kisses to his neck  
Come to think of it y’all are virgins... oh dear  
You get up to straddle his lap and y’all just start devouring each other in kisses  
He hisses every time you nip on that sensitive part of his neck  
“Mmm you have no idea how long I’ve waited for this moment” Din says in such a needy voice  
You get up to unbuckle his belt and your eye is caught by something it looked like a lightsaber  
“What is this Din?” You slowly pick it up to show him  
“It’s called a dark saber it’s a lightsaber that only the strongest of Mandalorians wield it”  
“Ooh what will the clan say about-“  
“Shh” he interrupts you by putting his sexy finger on your lips  
“I’ll tell you about it tomorrow, but right now I need you”  
He puts the saber on the table that’s right next to your bed  
And then you continue to undo his belt and pull his boxers down to reveal literally heaven  
You slowly stroke his cock and he moans in pleasure throwing his head back  
“Oh fuck” he strokes your face and plays with your hair  
“Mmm I need to feel you” he groans out as you play with his tip while constantly stroking him  
You wanted to try something that you’ve never done before... oh well you only live once  
You place your mouth on him and he chokes on air “I- Oh maker yes please, fuck I’m gonna cum”  
“Already?” You ask as your sucking on him  
“Yes already” he groans signaling you that he’s about to cum  
You keep going at it for a few seconds and suddenly he gently pushes you off of him and spills his seed on your clean floors “Oh Fuck!!!!”  
“Shhh, their gonna hear you and Din!!! I just cleaned /> “Ugh I’m sorry love it’s just been so long without you”  
You get up to wipe your mouth  
And he grabs you by your arm quickly and swings you around  
“Hey hold on we’re not finished yet, now I have to return the favor”  
You chuckle at him  
“Five minutes”  
“What?! Hell no not five minutes I’ve got all the time in the world to show you how much I’ve missed you after 5 miserable years”  
He takes your shirt off as your showering him in kisses and then your bra and shortly after your underwear so y’all are both completely naked after you took off the beskar from his torso  
He’s laying down on his back while he watches you straddle him but before he enters  
“Put your helmet on Din.”  
“Wait what! Why?”  
“Ugh just put it on!!”  
He huffs in frustration and with impatience  
“Fine. Anything for you”  
Right before he snaps his helmet on you give him a quick kiss  
And when he finally has it on he guides himself inside of you  
The feeling was euphoric and indescribable you felt like you were home  
“Holy maker Y/N you feel so good”  
He hisses “Ugh please move”  
You start grinding on him while covering your mouth trying to cover your moans  
“Oh Din I’ve missed you so much”  
“Mmm I’ve missed you too Y/N”  
You grind even faster and harder and he starts growling like an animal from you  
You start to feel a feeling in the pit of your stomach that you’ve never felt before  
“Oh Din I- I think I’m about to cum”  
“Already?!”  
“Shut up”  
He then flips you over on your back and puts a pillow underneath you and when he starts thrusting into you  
There was a specific place that he kept hitting that made your eyes roll in the back of your head  
“Yes Din keep going like that yes oh please”  
He starts to thrust faster and then starts playing with your clit  
“Fuck Din ohh I love you so much”  
He eventually sends you over the edge  
After you cum he speeds up his pace  
“Oh fuck Y/N Ima- Ima cum”  
He places his forehead against yours and a few more thrusts in he releases his seed into you  
“Mmm oh shit I love you”  
“I love you too Din”  
Y’all are both sweating like crazy it was cold in your room but now it feels like your laying in a desert  
He slowly pulls out of you and lays on side of you 

Shortly after y’all’s lovemaking, you were talking to him about what’s been going on over the years and how You and Paz have gotten along but he’s still annoying as hell  
You keep rambling on about his annoying brother and how you finally got to get into the action with the Mandalorians and hunt bounty’s  
But you take your eyes off the ceiling to look over at him and he’s just staring at you a hard long stare  
“What?, how long have you’ve been staring at me?”  
He smirks at you  
“You’re so beautiful”  
“It’s only because I’m so in love”  
He smiles big  
“No” he chuckles  
“No it’s because I’m so In love with you”  
You frown  
“So love has blinded you?”  
“Well that’s not exactly what I meant”  
He slowly gets up to plant a soft kiss on your forehead head  
“Let’s get some rest it’s been a long day”  
You nod in agreement and he pulls you closer to hold you and sleep starts to take over you.

Chapter 3: Part Three 

1 year later*  
*Din’s POV*

“I’m gonna have you marry me” you spoke to Y/N  
“What?” She replied to your random comment  
“You heard me”  
“Is that so Din Djarin?”  
“Yes ma’am”  
“I want to be able to put a ring on your finger so everyone can see we that you are my wife and I’m your husband”  
She giggles  
“Ok Din, let’s do it”  
“I don’t have a ring right now silly”  
“I don’t need a ring I just wanna say those vowels to you and keep a forever promise”  
After your arrival back to the creed a year ago The Mandalorians found out about y’all  
Some didn’t seem to mind The Armorer didn’t seem to care either she just said that eventually, I’ll have to make Y/N my wife  
“Cmon let’s say the vowels right now we don’t need attention to us I wanna get married now!!”  
You giggle at her she can be so funny when she’s serious sometimes  
“I’m not gonna marry you In our bedroom it’s gotta be somewhere beautiful I wanna make it a special moment”  
“Ugh fine” she rolls her eyes  
She gets up to get some water from the fridge  
“You know Din, after we get married I wanna move let’s just get away from the creed and find a beautiful home in Naboo or Coruscant”  
“Eww please not Coruscant” anywhere but there  
“Oh cmon you know I’m a city girl”  
“Not to mention we’re gonna have to find a place to raise our little one”  
You look at her with eyes wider then quarters  
“I’m sorry... what did you just say?”  
“Oh yeah I forgot to tell you I found out this morning, I’m pregnant Din”  
“I- that’s wonderful” You say with such shock your stuttering like an idiot but you can’t help it this is the most happiest moment in your life  
“Yea?”  
“Heck yeah it is”  
You cup her cheek and kiss her  
“So where do you think we should go?”  
“I- I don’t know I’ll follow you wherever you wanna go just to protect you and our baby” you touch her belly suddenly an instinct kicked in you wanted to protect this woman with your life  
“Naboo it is is then” she says plainly 

After announcing to The Armorer about Y/N carrying your child she thought that it would be proper for y’all to be married 

Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome, mhi me’dinui an, mhi ba’juri verde.

We are one whether we are together or apart, we will share everything and we will raise our children as warriors.

“Din!! Help me please”  
You hear a baby crying in the background while Y/N is crying out for you  
Your dream fades as you wake up in a puddle of sweat  
Your panting after the dream you just had you needed to clear your mind so you go outside to get some fresh air  
Y/N notices that your not in bed with her and you she follows you outside  
“Din, are you ok?” She touches your naked back  
“Yea I’m fine”  
“Did you have a bad dream?”  
“Warriors don’t have bad dreams”  
She huffs  
“Please don’t do that don’t shut me out “what’s going on Din?”  
You look at her  
“It was a bad dream... and it was about you, you die in childbirth”  
“What about the baby?” She doesn’t even ask what happens to her she’s more concerned about the child then herself that’s one thing that made you fall in love with her is her selflessness  
“I don’t know”  
“When I was 9 I had dreams about my parents and their death, and eventually it became true” You had the ability to see into the near future in your dreams and seeing  
Y/N die was terrifying  
“I will not let this one become true”  
“Din it’s gonna be ok nothing will happen to me” you thought the same thing about your parents and look where you are now an orphan 

As you went to a meditation room at the Jedi temple to clear your thoughts you requested Master Yoda  
An old powerful and wise Jedi maybe he could help you  
“These visions you have?”  
“They’re of pain, suffering, death”  
“Yourself you speak of, or someone you know?”  
You breathe in slowly and out the thought of losing Y/N made you feel like you were going crazy  
“Someone.”  
“Close to you?”  
“Yes”  
“Careful you must be when sensing the future, Din”  
“The fear of loss is the path to the dark side”  
“I will not let these visions come true, Master Yoda” You were desperate to find ways to save your wife  
“Death is a natural part of life rejoice for those around you who transform into the force”  
“Mourn them, do not miss them, do not”  
“Attachment will lead to jealousy”  
“The shadow of greed that is”  
He was right you’ve learned of this when you trained with the Jedi when you were younger  
“What must I do, Master Yoda?”  
“Train yourself to let go, of everything you fear to lose”  
Not even the most powerful Jedi could give you the advice to help and save Y/N  
You were running out of time  
You were getting anxious and angry  
And you didn’t know what else to do

You stormed your way towards the chancellor’s Chambers you needed to have a talk with him  
“Chancellor Palpatine” you greet him as he turns around in his chair to look at at you  
“Ahh Din!! , it has been a while since we have spoken.”  
“Yes it has, I need your help chancellor”  
“I need advice on how I can save someone close to me, I tried looking for answers but none of them satisfied me so I need your help you’ve always been a wise man when it comes to politicians so I’d figure you can help me with my situation”  
He slowly gets up from his chair  
“Please son, walk with me”  
You and him both walk down the hallway out of the room that looks over Coruscant  
“I know what this is about, you have a desperate need to save your wife”  
How did he-  
“How did you know?” You start to feel uneasy about this man  
“That doesn’t matter but listen to me Din”  
He gets closer to you and put his hand on your shoulder  
“Use my knowledge of the dark side I’m begging you and you’ll be able to save your wife from sudden death”  
You ignite your dark saber and point it up to his face  
“Your the Sith Lord that everyone has been looking for!!”  
He circles around you this man has been manipulating you and thinking you can trust him only for you to commit treason to the Jedi  
“I know what’s been troubling you, you have become a burden to not only the Jedi but the Mandalorians your own kind doesn’t trust you because of who you are and the Jedi disowned you because of your connection to the Mandalorians”  
He walks away from you and you raise your dark saber wanting to end this man’s life for lying to you  
“Are you going to kill me?”  
You grit your teeth  
“I would sure as hell like to”  
“I know you would I can feel your anger, it gives you focus makes you stronger”  
You turn your saber off trying to keep your cool  
“I’m gonna turn you over to the Jedi, and then I’m gonna find a way to save my wife”  
“But there is no other way Din I am giving you the truth on how you can gain power that no other Jedi or Mandalorian has ever possessed to save her”  
“I know that you’ve never really cared for the Jedi or the republic for that matter”  
“But take my advice let me help you” 

Once you left the chancellor you went to go find Mace Windu to alert him that you know who the Sith Lord is  
“Master” you called out  
“Din Djarin why have you returned to the Jedi temple”  
“I’ve had just learned terrible news”  
He looks at you with confusion planted on his face  
“It appears that Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord”  
He turns towards you  
“A Sith Lord?”  
“Yes the one y’all have been looking for”  
“How do you know this?”  
“He knows the ways of the force, he’s been trained to use the dark side”  
“Are you sure about this?”  
“Absolutely.” You say with certainty  
He sighs  
“Then our worse fears have been realized”  
“We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive”  
“Master I must warn you the chancellor is very powerful”  
“You will need help if you are going to arrest him”  
“No stay out of his affair, I do thank you for your help on finding the true identity of the Sith Lord, but this is not your fight”  
It never was in the first place truth be told you could care less about what happens to the senate or the republic your main concern was Y/N and you needed to return to her to make sure she was ok.

Chapter 3: Part Three 

Din’s POV* 

After arriving on Nevarro you go down to the Mandalorian tunnels to find Y/N  
“Y/N” she takes her focus off of a Mandalorian that she was talking to  
“Din”  
“Y/N we need to talk follow me” you take her hand as you find a private and quiet place to talk to her  
“What’s going on Din where have you been?”  
“I was at the Jedi Council”  
“Why”  
“It doesn’t matter” you cup her face  
“Hear me out, but I think I found a way to save you”  
As much as you knew it was wrong you wanted to take the Chancellor’s advice  
“Save me?”  
“From my nightmares”  
“Din I thought we’ve already talked about this I will be ok”  
“No, you will not!!” You raise your voice at her not meaning to you were just so frustrated and scared  
“I have seen you die while In labor I know it was just a dream and it’s absurd that I’m acting on it, but I will not lose you like I lost my parents”  
“The same thing happened to them I thought it was just a bad nightmare I was dumb and young and I had no idea that I’d have to see them be killed In front of me”  
“You were just a child you can’t blame yourself”  
“Well I’m not anymore I swear to you I will do everything in my power to save you”  
“The Chancellor told me he found a way for me to use the force to save you”  
You kept hearing his words in your head over and over again and over again telling you that it will be ok to trust him  
But now that you’ve realized you just sentenced him to his death by alerting Mace Windu you had to go back  
“I’ve gotta go I’ll be right back I promise” you give her a quick kiss on her forehead as you put your helmet back on and make your way towards the Chancellor to convince Mace Windu not to arrest him yet 

You felt a disturbance though...  
Mace was about to kill Palpatine!  
You hurried quickly to reach them both as you got out of your cockpit and hurried quickly you could hear lightsabers colliding  
As you reached them both you see Windu holding his lightsaber up to the Chancellor’s face about to execute him  
“Din I told you it would come to this, the Jedi are taken over”  
“The oppression of the sith will never return, you have lost”  
“NO NO NO YOU WILL DIE”  
You see Palpatine shoot lighting out of his fingers towards Mace  
“HE’S A TRAITOR!!”  
“HE IS THE TRAITOR!!” Mace screams while having difficulties holding back Palpatine’s lightning but reflecting it right back onto him  
“I HAVE THE POWER TO SAVE THE ONE YOU LOVE, YOU MUST CHOOSE!!!”  
He was starting to die from being fried by his own lightning  
“DON’T LISTEN TO HIM DIN”  
“DON’T LET HIM KILL ME!!” He cried out for your help but you didn’t know who to trust anymore it was all coming at you so quickly  
“I CAN’T HOLD IT ANY LONGER I’M TOO WEAK”  
“DIN HELP ME HELP ME!!’”  
“I AM GOING TO END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL”  
“You can’t” You are sorry for putting your trust into Palpatine and siding with a sith but you had to this was the only way to save the woman you love  
“He has control of the senate and courts he’s too dangerous to be left alive”  
“Oh I’m too weak don’t kill me please”  
“It’s not the Jedi way”  
Windu looks at Palpatine with disgust as he gets ready to strike him down  
“He must live, I need him!!”  
“PLEASE DON’T” the chancellor begs  
And right when Windu tries to strike him  
You ignite your dark saber and decapitate Windu’s hand  
“NO!!!”  
Windu hollers in agony and suddenly Palpatine starts frying him with his lightning  
“POWER, UNLIMITED POWER!!!”  
He throws Mace out the window and you're just standing there in shock  
“Wha- what have I done?”  
The chancellor gets up to walk towards you and you drop to your knees  
“Your fulfilling your destiny Din”  
“Become my apprentice learn to use the dark side of the force”  
Your breathing heavily and In shock of what you just did  
“I will do whatever you ask”  
“Goooooddd” he says in such an evil and menacing way  
“Just help me save Y/N life”  
“To Cheat death is a power only one Sith Lord has achieved but if we work together I know we can discover the secret”  
“I pledge myself to your teachings”  
I’m sorry Y/N  
“Good”  
“The force is strong in you, a powerful sith you will become”  
“Rise Lord Djarin”  
“Thank you, my master”  
You rose to your feet  
“Because the council did not trust you, my young apprentice, I believe you are the only one that knows knowledge of this plot when the Jedi learn what has transpired here they will kill us”  
“I agree the council’s next move will be against the senate”  
“We must move quickly then the Jedi are relentless if they are not all destroyed it will be civil war without end”  
“First I want you to go to the Jedi temple we will catch them off balance”  
You really could care less about the Jedi but you knew the emperor had what you needed so you were willing to do anything for him even if that means killing innocent Jedi  
“Do what must be done, do not hesitate, show no mercy only then will you be strong enough with the dark side to save Y/N”  
“What about all the other Jedi spread across the galaxy?”  
“Their betrayal will be dealt with”  
To be honest, what you wanted to do is go to the creed and kill every last one of them all you have ever been to the Mandalorians was a pawn and they were all scared of you when they found of what you were.

Chapter 3: Part Five

Reader’s POV*

“What’s wrong?” Paz looks at you with concern  
“Something is wrong I feel a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach”  
You felt like something bad has happened to Din  
“I think Din is in trouble, earlier he met up with me and he told me he had a way to save me from the nightmares he’s been having”  
“What nightmares?”  
“He says he’s been having these vision of where I die in childbirth”  
Paz stays quite trying to find a solution to see if his brother is ok  
“I’ll go find him.”  
As Paz gets up to go and find Din there is a loud explosion in the tunnels  
“What the hell was that”  
Paz runs to see what the commotion was  
“Ok, Y/N we need to leave like now!”  
“What why?!”  
Suddenly you heard blaster shots echoing through  
Y’all both pull out y’all’s blasters and a clone trooper comes in and aims their gun at the both of you but before he pulls the trigger Paz takes him down  
“Wh- why are the clones attacking us I thought we made peace with them on our behalf”  
“I don’t know we need to leave though”  
“What about the others?”  
“They’ll find a way to make it out but for now I need to protect you and your child”  
As soon at the coast was clear y’all ran out towards a random spaceship most of the spaceships in the hangar were destroyed but y’all were lucky enough to find one 

Once y’all reached hyperspace Paz puts the ship on AutoPilot  
You sigh and take your helmet off to rub your fingers through your hair  
“What’s going on Paz?”  
He leans against a wall to think  
“The clones are attacking the Jedi and anyone who posed a threat or treason to the republic are being executed”  
“Oh my god we need to find Din Paz”  
“No I will find Din you will stay on this ship  
Like hell you were  
“No! I’m going with you”  
“When I saw Din earlier he was so angry and I didn’t know why, he kept saying that the Chancellor found a way to help him” Paz exhales  
“What?!”  
“Y/N I think Din is apart of the attack not just only against the Jedi but towards the Mandalorians too”  
No, he wouldn’t do that he’s Din you’ve known him for so long he wouldn’t do such a terrible thing  
“He wouldn’t do that Paz”  
“I don’t believe that how could you even say that!!”  
You feel like you couldn’t breathe like you were having a panic attack  
“What do you think happened to the rest of the Mandalorians , oh god what about the foundlings”  
“We have to go back and help them”  
Paz started walking back and forth  
“Please Paz, we can’t leave them there!”  
“Ok ok fine we’ll go back”  
He kneeled next to you  
“Stay by my side and do not hesitate to kill any clones they do not care who you are and they will kill you”  
“Ok thank you”  
He sits back down in the pilot's chair as y’all head back to Nevarro to see if there are any survivors 

Once y’all both get there the place was destroyed and deserted when you got inside you couldn’t believe what happened there weren’t just dead Mandalorians there were clones there too  
And you found young foundlings lifeless laying there  
“Not even the foundlings survived” Paz points out  
You closely look at their wounds to see if they were killed by clones but it looked like a lightsaber cut them all down... oh no  
Tears start to flood and you put your hand over your mouth, Din was here  
“He was here Paz, Din he killed the foundlings” Just the thought of seeing Din killing innocent children and having y’all’s own baby on the way was just a feeling you couldn’t describe a feeling of sickness your body felt weak  
Paz got up and walked towards and out the doors  
You ran after him  
“Where are you going we can’t just leave their bodies there”  
“I’m going to find Din, he needs me”  
“Let me go with you!”  
“For the last time no you need to find safety”  
“No he’s my husband I need to help him he’ll listen to me”  
“He’s not in his right mind Y/N he will hurt you”  
He would never do that  
“No, he won’t please Paz let me go see him”  
“You don’t even know where he’s at”  
That is true but Din mentioned earlier in y’all conversation about some separatist in the Mustafar system... the same army that killed his parents  
“I know where he’s at”  
“Where” Paz questioned  
“He’s at Mustafar”  
“Why would he be there that’s a planet taken over by mining droids”  
“Search your feelings, Paz, why do you think he’s there?”  
“Separatists.”  
“I have to go please he won’t hurt me I know Din”  
Paz looked at you and put his hands on his hips so confused about all what’s going on  
“Ok, go”  
“Thank you so much”  
As soon as he told said you could go you ran as fast as you could back to the ship not even bothered by the extra weight you were carrying from the baby 

Mustafar was a hot planet all you could see below was lava rivers and mining droids  
You spotted a landing pad so you made your way over there and once you got out of the ship you seen Din running towards you  
What is happening?

Chapter 3: Part Six 

Din’s POV*  
You got an alert on the system alerting that there was a random ship landing  
So you made your way over to see who it was

“Din!” Y/N yelled your name  
“What are you doing here?!”  
“I had to come and look for you there are rumors about the clones turning on the Jedi and the Mandalorians I had to see if you were alright”  
“I’m fine, how’s the baby?”  
“It’s ok”  
You hold her face and look at her it was hard to be able to look her in the eyes after what you’ve done  
“Din, what is going on? I have seen dead foundlings that were executed and dead Mandalorians”  
After killing the younglings, foundlings, and separatists Palpatine was right you felt a strength and power that was indescribable you felt free more stronger then you could ever imagine  
“Please Din I don’t know what’s going on I’m scared”  
“Paz told me that you were apart of all of this, that you killed foundlings”  
Anger started to boil in you  
Paz trying to turn Y/N against you  
“Paz is trying to turn you against me”  
“He wants to help you Din” No he don’t Paz was always jealous of you holding you back from your true nature and now he’s trying to turn your wife against you  
“All I want is your love Din”  
“Love won’t save you Y/N only my new powers can do that”  
“At what cost? Your a good person please don’t do this”  
“I will not lose you like I lost my parents I am becoming more powerful than any Jedi or Mandalorian has dreamed of and I’m doing it for you”  
She suggested that y’all both should run away together move to Naboo and raise the baby there  
“Help me raise our child let’s just get away from all of this”  
“Don’t you see we don’t have to run away anymore, I have brought equality and peace to the republic and to the galaxy I am more powerful than the emperor I can overthrow him”  
You got closer to her and cupped her cheeks with both of your hands  
“And together you and I can rule the galaxy make things the way we want them to be, this is the way”  
She slowly backs up from you looking at you like you were crazy  
“I don’t believe what I’m hearing right now, Paz was right you’ve changed”  
You grumbled underneath your breath  
“I don’t wanna hear anymore about Paz”  
“The creed and the Jedi turned against me don’t you turn against me!!”  
You tried to keep in your anger, your confusion, your pain but all you wanted was the woman you love to be right by your side in all of this not against you.  
“Who- I don’t even know you anymore”  
“Din please you're going down a path that isn’t my destiny”  
“Because of Paz”  
“No because of what you’ve done what your planning to do”  
You seen Paz in Y/N ship she brought him here so he could kill you  
Not only your brother but your wife has turned against you  
“Please don’t do this I love you!”  
“LIAR!”  
She looks at Paz in confusion  
“You're with him, you brought him here to kill me!!” Your anger was running through you at the speed of light you had no idea what you were doing so you started to force choke Y/N  
“Let her go, Din!”  
“Din please” Y/N choked out  
“Let.Her.Go!”  
So you let her body fall to the floor and all that was screaming through you right now was hate and anger towards Paz for turning Y/N against you  
“You turned her against me!!”  
“You have done that to yourself”  
“You will not take her from me!!”  
“Your anger and your lust for power have already done that, you have allowed these Jedi and this dark lord to twist your mind until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy all those years ago”  
“Do not lecture me, Paz, I see through the lies of the creed and the Jedi I do not fear the Jedi and the force like y’all do”  
“I have brought peace, freedom, justice, security, and equality to my new empire!”  
“Your new empire?!”  
“Do not make me kill you”  
“Din my allegiance is to the Mandalorians to our creed!”  
Not our creed your creed now the Mandalorians gave up on me a long time ago because they were afraid of me and my connection to the Jedi  
“If your not with me, then you're my enemy”  
“I shall do what I must to stop you” You heard him reaching for his blaster  
You smile wanting to fight and kill Paz  
“You will try” you activate your dark saber but as soon as you can hit Paz with it he flys off with his jet pack shooting you with his blaster bolts so you reflect them right back at him using the force to pull him towards you he suddenly pulls out a lightsaber  
Paz Vizla not once ever trained or used a lightsaber and now he’s challenging you into a dual  
“Your not the only Mandalorian with these nifty little light swords Din”  
You start using your speed to hit Paz in open places but he was strong and had beskar on he was only using the saber to parry your attacks but now you were just toying with him  
You push him throughout the Mustafar system trying to weaken and exhaust him but he would not give up  
Eventually, y’all made y’all’s way to the lava rivers  
And you used your anger to try and strike him down once more  
“All I wanted was for you to be on my side!” Your own brother turned against you  
“This isn’t right Din this isn’t who you are!”  
“This is exactly who I am y’all were just too blind to notice the fear of me overtook y’all and now look where we are”  
Paz try’s to run away from you by jumping on a small platform but you chase after him by using the force to speed up and jump on a random droid making its way down the lava river  
“I’m sorry Din I have failed you” Paz says with exhaustion  
“I should have known the creed was plotting against me to destroy me!” The chancellor told you that all Mandalorians and Jedi were enemies so it made sense that they were plotting to destroy you  
“Din the Jedi and the chancellor is evil!”  
“From my point of view The Mandalorians are evil!”  
“Well then you are lost!”  
You look at Paz and you could feel his fear and his rush of adrenaline  
“This is the end for you”  
You jump over his body and behind him to catch him off balance but he parried off all your attacks and jumped off the platform onto a hill of sand  
“It’s over Din I have the high ground!”  
“You underestimate my power”  
He backs up from you  
“Don’t try it”  
So you jump through the air to reach him and just when you were about to kill him he severed all of your limbs with the lightsaber he wielded  
Pain, defeat, betrayal, and anger was the only emotions you could think of  
You screamed out in pain trying to squirm your way up to the hill trying to stay clear from the lava that was only a few inches from you  
All you could hear was Paz yelling at you In pain and disgust about the monster you became  
But all you could think of right now is Y/N and your promise you made to her but now everything has backfired on you  
“I HATE YOU!!!”  
“You were my brother Din, I loved you!”  
The Mustafar lava caught your clothes on fire and then you  
You yelled in agony being burned alive  
“HELP!!! HELP ME BROTHER!!”  
You cried out wanting Paz to help you relieve you from this pain  
“I cannot help you brother, I am sorry”  
You see him walk away from you knowing that your screams and cries for help would haunt him forever

*Reader’s POV*  
“Paz is Din alright?” You say laying down feeling exhausted and your heartbroken from seeing the little innocent boy you grew up with become a monster  
Paz doesn’t say a word he just strokes your cheek in comfort and tells you to rest

You wake up on a cold table medical droids surrounding you  
You could hear Paz asking if you were ok  
“Medically she is completely healthy for reasons we can’t explain we are losing her”  
“She’s dying?” You could hear the confusion in Paz’s voice  
“She has lost the will to live, we need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies”  
“Babies?”  
“She’s carrying twins”

*Din’s POV* 

Laying there not being able to move or speak you focused on the dark side to keep you alive for those brief moments a few moments later you could hear your Master’s voice  
“There he is, he’s still alive”  
“Get a medical capsule immediately”  
“Yessir right away”  
Palpatine makes his way towards you  
You could barely breathe the fire completely burned out your vocals to where you couldn’t speak it burned you from the inside  
Shortly after Palpatine takes you back to Coruscant to be operated on by medical droids  
It felt like endless suffering being poked and prodded On by needles that entered your skull, spine, and nerves that connected to what was left of you to be able to move 

*Reader’s POV*  
You cried out in pain while the nurse droids helped you give birth to your babies  
Paz was right next to you holding your hand  
You suddenly heard little whines and a droid speaking of what the gender was  
“It’s a boy” Paz alerted out  
“Aradyn oh my sweet Aradyn”  
Then after a few more pushes  
“It’s a girl”  
“Agaris” 

After being operated on by the nurse droids you looked around in the room the lights were bright you heard whines in the room that echoed off the wall and you tilt your head to the right and seen your’s Din’s babies they were both beautiful Aradyn had Din’s smile and Agaris had Din’s chocolate brown eyes  
You felt exhausted you wanted so badly to hold them but just didn’t have the strength to do so  
You could feel the life drain from you  
“Paz” he looked down at you  
“There’s good In him I know there is I- I know there’s still ho-“  
Memories flooding through in one quick flash and suddenly you felt peaceful at rest 

*Din’s POV*  
After being connected to a cybernetic suit  
Or your life support  
You seen a mask that was just about to cover your face to give you the ability to breathe again  
And right before it clicks onto your head  
All you could think of was Y/N all the memories you had with her the good memories and you could slowly feel yourself move more and more away from Din Djarin  
“Y/N help me” you say in a raspy voice not being able to speak aloud  
Once the helmet is equipped there is a large Hissing sound and when you breathed it was like a mechanical sound raspy and loud.  
Palpatine slowly starts to raise you up  
“Apprentice can you hear me?”  
“Yes, master” you slowly turn your head to look at him the suit felt way more heavier than the beskar Din use to wear  
“Where is Y/N is she safe is she alright?”  
He slowly starts to back away from you  
“It seems that in your anger you killed her”  
“I? I couldn’t have she was alive I felt it!!”  
You started to groan desperately to get out of those restraints that were holding you down doing so you crushed all the medical droids and anything living that was around you except for the emperor once you got your arms out of the cuffs you walked towards the edge your legs feeling heavy difficult to walk  
How could you kill her?? she's suppose to be alive you did all of this for her!!!  
You fell to your knees wanting to die at that moment wishing that Paz would have killed you on Mustafar  
“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!” 

*Paz’s POV* 

“Hidden In safety the children must be kept”  
The Armorer suggests thankfully she survived the out break  
“We must take there somewhere well the sith will not sense their presence” You requested  
“I will take the girl my wife and I we’ve always talked about adopting a baby girl she will be loved with us on Mandalore” A Mandalorian that you knew and trusted demanded to keep the girl  
You nod your head in agreement as much as you’d like to keep both of them you need to stay on the run  
Din will want his revenge and he will not stop chasing you  
“And what about the boy?”  
“To Tatooine you should him” The Armorer speaks out  
Din does have living family out there family that he’s never met or knew but you thought it would be better to give the child to a Djarin then to a random person  
“I will take the child and watch over him” As y’all all get up  
The Armorer suggests that we should all disappear until the time is right 

After making your way to Tatooine you meet up with these farmers a wife and a husband you didn’t say a word you just handed the boy to them knowing that you can trust them  
After getting one good last glimpse at the child you hop back into your ship hoping that the little baby boy will bring hope to others 

*Din’s POV* 

After pledging yourself to the chancellor you needed a moment to yourself you had to say goodbye  
You went to planet Naboo a place where she wanted her future to be  
As you walked into a Chamber Tomb you touched the casket of Y/N standing there for a moment with your hand planted on it  
You had to let go of Din Djarin and everything he loved if you were to survive  
He would always be in you fighting to come back to the surface and you couldn’t allow that to happen  
“I’m so sorry Y/N” not being able to cry because your tear ducts were burned with the rest of your body  
You look down at the casket for the last time and walked off leaving the last shred of humanity that was in you there leaving Din Djarin behind.


End file.
